Tomorrow's wasteland
by SkylarSon
Summary: "I wish things would stay like this forever." Skylar Son looked over at her best friend and watched as anger crossed his features. "Sometimes forever never lasts, no matter how much we wish for it," Trunks suddenly looked at her sadly, "but yeah I do too." Rated M for language, violence, gore, etc,. The first chap. Is short but gets longer! First Fan-fic please go easy on me! R/R!
1. Father

**Summary:** What if instead of androids taking over in the beginning, cannibals and crazed people try to take over? Goku leaves his family without saying where and everyone is saddened by this. A week goes by and when things seem to get better, tragedy strikes. A disease spreads that turns people into cannibals and most of the Z warriors are sent to New Namek except Bulma, Trunks, Gohan and Skylar stay on Earth. Gohan sets up a refuge and Trunks and Skylar look for any survivors while Bulma works in her lab, trying to find a cure. Things stay like that, when suddenly the Red Ribbon army decides it wants to take over again. No sweat on taking them out right? Unfortunately for the trio, a large group of rogue saiyans join the Red Ribbon and the leader is a strong saiyan by the name of Blaze. Gohan decides to make his own group and calls it The Resistance and it doesn't take long for people to join him in stopping the Red ribbon army from world domination. With the cannibals and the power hungry Red ribbon on the loose, will Gohan, _Trunks_ and Skylar make it out alive in this apocalyptical world? Or will they fall?... Like Devlin said in 'End of Days', "The thicker the skin the darker the mind."

**A/N: **Skylar is Goku's and Chichi's daughter, and Trunks is Vegeta's younger brother. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Please Review and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>'<strong>Tomorrow's Wasteland'<strong>

Everything was fine the day before until everything went to hell. Ten year-old Skylar Son was use to her father leaving, so why now?

_The day before..._

The Son family was gathered around the table ready to eat dinner, when Son Chichi stood up from her chair. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"What's up Chi?" Her husband Son Goku asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said joyfully.

"That's great mom!" Son Gohan said smiling at his mother.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Son Skylar ran up to her and hugged her.

"And I'm gonna be a dad again!" Goku said happily. The family continued eating dinner while chatting amongst each other. That was the best dinner the family had had in awhile. After dinner, Goku decided to spar with Gohan and Skylar until it got dark and Chichi was calling them to get in the house. Everything was fine until the next day..

The next morning...

"Bye mom I'm going to school now!"

"Bye honey! Have a great day at school!" Chichi called out to her as she was walking out. Skylar walked outside and heard Goku call her.

"Hey mockingbird." He said with a smile and she cringed at the nickname, yet Skylar noticed a hint of sadness in his voice

'I wonder what's wrong with dad?' Skylar walked up to him and saw that he had a far away expression on his face. "Is everything alright papa?" She asked feeling worried.

"Yeah everything's alright." He said, his voice breaking. He smiled at her with his famous Son grin. "Don't worry mockingbird, unless you're late for school, then I can't really guarantee that everything will be alright." Goku walked towards her and placed a hand on her head. "Have a great day at school little mockingbird."

"Kay dad, I'll see you later I guess." Skylar gave him the Son grin and took off in the direction of her school.

'Goodbye my little mockingbird.' He walked back into the house, where his unsuspecting wife was.

"Hey Chi, I'm going to go train with Vegeta, don't know when I'll be back though!" He called out to her, writing on a piece of paper. He quickly left before his wife walked in.

"Goku where are you?!" Chichi called out, only to be answered with silence...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that this chapter was short... But I promise that that the rest are going to be longer!:)


	2. A day to remember

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Goku?" She asked walking into their bedroom. She noticed a piece of paper lying on the bed they had slept in. She picked up the letter, reading it and soon tears were streaming down her cheeks.<p>

_If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I had to go, for the safety of us and our children._

_I'm so sorry, though no matter how many times I'll say it, I know you'll be_

_angry at me. Gohan, I'm very proud of you son. Sadly, you'll have to_

be_ the man of the house and watch after Skylar. Mockingbird, _

_I hope you can forgive me for this. You're getting stronger_

_as the years go by. I remember the first day I held you in_

_ my arms. So fragile and tiny. Now, you're way stronger than that__. _

_I'm proud of you. Remember, the two of you_

_ will have to look after your sibling._

_ Farewell, __until we meet again._

By the time she finished reading the letter, Chichi was sobbing. She cried until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she heard a knock. Hoping that it was her Goku, she slowly made her way to the door.

"Hey Chichi! It's me Bulma!" Chichi cracked open the door and saw that it actually was Bulma and that she also brought Vegeta along with his younger brother Trunks. Trunks was about the same age as Skylar and the two were practically inseparable since they met as babies. Bulma noticed that something was very wrong.

"Chichi? What happened?"Just as she said those words, Chichi started crying again. "It's Goku. H-he's gone!" She sobbed and was nearly going into hysterics. Vegeta suddenly noticed that he couldn't feel Goku's energy.

"Woman, I suggest you take Kakarott's harpy to a couch, she looks like she's going to pass out." Bulma looked at him angrily ready to yell at him, but decided against it. She helped ChiChi walk to the couch and sat next to her. Meanwhile, Vegeta was staring down Trunks and it made him uncomfortable. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Trunks stared back at Vegeta.

"What'd I do?" Trunks almost regretted it when Vegeta yelled at him.

"Well brat I guess it comes down to this! Doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Idiot, who do you think is going to have to tell the other brat. Obviously not me."

"I see what you mean. Wait! Hold on, why do I have to tell her!?" Trunks looked at him bewildered.

"Trunks, if you want to see tomorrow then I suggest you go now. Besides, you and the brat act as if you're mated or something." Vegeta smirked when he saw pink staining his cheeks.

"Fine! I'll go." Trunks muttered and took off. 'Damn now how am I going to tell her?'

Trunks flew in the direction of Orange Star middle school where Skylar went. On his way, he kept thinking about what Vegeta told him.

'We're just friends, that's it. Nothing else.' Trunks kept repeating to himself but eventually gave up, as he realized that he actually liked her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Trunks easily singled out her ki from the rest.**  
><strong>

"No matter how much she suppresses it, she's still stronger than anybody there." He chuckled but stopped when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Well, here I go." Trunks flew down to the school and went to the nearest window. He searched every window until he saw her and tried to get her attention.

Meanwhile, Skylar was easily ignoring Mr. Ryne's voice as he droned on and on about equilateral triangles. Since that morning Skylar was on edge, worried and knew something was wrong. Suddenly, she felt someone staring at her and she turned, jumping slightly as she saw Trunks staring back at her through the window. She watched as he tried telling her something. Skylar raised her hand getting the attention of Mr. Ryne and Trunks ducked, not wanting to explain how he was floating in mid-air. He smirked as an idea formed in his head. An idea that had gotten him kicked out of the school permanently.

"Mr. Ryne, may I be excused to use the restroom?" She asked as nicely as she could, knowing that he practically hated her guts.

"Absolutely not young lady! There are only ten minutes until class is over, now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." With that Mr. Ryne turned around and started writing something on the board.

_'Asshole.' _She thought to herself and looked back to where Trunks was and saw that he was gone. '_I hope whatever Trunks has to tell can wait.' _She sighed and kept looking out the window at the glowing sun and sighed. Just as quickly as it had happened, the shrill sound of a fire alarm went off.

"Okay class, it's like what we've done in the past. Don't panic and walk out single filed in a line." It was obvious that no one really cared and left however they pleased, Skylar was the first one out. She smirked as she already knew that it was Trunks who pulled the alarm. She jumped down the steps and through the doors. She saw Trunks awkwardly standing outside.

"I guess old habits don't die easily huh?" Skylar pretended to punch his arm and noticed that he was a bit paler than usual.

"I guess I'm a rebel at heart." He said laughing and noticed her staring at him. _'Crap! Does she know? Nah, there's no way.'_

"Trunks, what's going on?" She asked getting worried. Trunks chuckled nervously, "Nothing's wrong Skylar." She gave him a warning look and he gulped.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Look, this is gonna hurt like a bitch but, your dad is gone and I think it's permanent this time." He finally looked up at her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

'_Shit.'_


	3. Why?

I Do NOT Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.

Please Review!

Skylar blinked back her tears and looked away. "When?" She asked clenching her fists.

"Sometime after you left. I'm sorry Skylar.." He trailed off and looked at her. He noticed her back was turned to him, "Skylar...?" Her shoulders were visibly shaking and she took a step forward.

"Where are you going?" Skylar didn't answer him and started to run, "Skylar wait! Where are you going?!" Trunks started running after her and just as he was about to grab her shoulder, she took off flying at full speed.

"Damn it!" Trunks powered up to a super saiyan and flew after her. Skylar noticed, and she too powered up to a super saiyan. She flew until she reached a lake near her house in the mountains and landed, breaking into a run. When she entered her house she slowed, and noticed that most of the Z fighters were there. She hated the way they looked at her as she passed them. _'Pitiful'_, that's the only way they ever looked at her, since the time when Goku had not wanted to come back from Namek. She ran through the open door to her mother's bedroom and stopped at the scene before her. She saw her mother crying, Gohan and Ox King trying to comfort her. Chichi noticed Skylar standing at the doorway, "Oh Skylar I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey." Chichi started crying again and Skylar walked over saw the letter on the bed. She picked it up and read it, her eyes started to sting as new tears began to fall. Skylar suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Gohan looked down at her sadly, blinking away his tears. Skylar looked out into the hall and saw that almost everybody was sitting around. She angrily shook out of Gohan's grasp.

"Why is everyone just sitting around crying instead of looking for him?!" Gohan cringed and looked away. "We haven't been doing that it's just that," he looked at her and said, "When someone's life force can't be sensed anymore, it means.."

"No! Don't you dare say that Gohan! Dad's not dead!" She cut him off and ran out of the house, running to the only place she knew.

"I can't believe Goku's gone." Bulma silently said to herself and to no one in particular she said, "But, I still wonder why he left?" She wiped at her tears. Vegeta looked at her, "Woman I hardly know what goes through Kakarott's head, how am I suppose to know his motives for leaving?" He said gently to her.

Vegeta turned to look at Tunks. Trunks knew what that look meant and went after her. He saw her run into the forest that Gohan had once taken them to. He kept running, but the farther he ran the darker it got making it harder for him to see where Skylar was going. '_Damn, how does she know where she's going, without getting lost?'_ He stumbled over tree roots and jutting rocks. When he almost felt like giving up, he noticed it. If he had not been paying attention, he would have missed it. He discovered a small path that had more light shining through the thickly packed trees, he ran until he could hear some sort of waterfall nearby. Trunks pushed through some bushes and saw what brought a nostalgic feeling. There in front of him, was the lake where he and Skylar had played in, back when they were six years old.

'_Back when she use to look just like Goku.'_ He shook his head and continued searching for the black-haired saiyan. He walked along the edge of the lake and noticed a patch of tall grass . '_Weird, how come I don't remember that being there?' _He silently crept towards it and looked over it. He found Skylar and noticed that she had fallen asleep, or at least he hoped she was. He gently scooped her up and took to the air.

'_It's already night time, I wonder if anyone's worried?' _Trunks flew back to the Son house and touched down. He went around the house and found Skylar's bedroom window. He quietly opened it and went into her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. Trunks walked into the dimly lit hallway towards the living room, he stopped when he heard voices in there. He looked in and saw his sister-in-law talking to Chichi._  
><em>

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do Bulma, with the baby and all I-I just don't know anymore."

"Chichi, you need to stop crying, it's not doing you or the baby any good. Moreover, it's not going to bring him back. I know you're in pain right now, but please, stop crying. It's bad for the baby and the kids." Chichi wiped her cheeks, sitting upright suddenly.

"I can't believe I forgot about Skylar!" Chichi looked at Bulma wide-eyed, "Do you think Trunks found her?"

"I'm almost positive he did." Bulma suddenly got an idea, "You know, I think he has a crush on Skylar."

"You noticed the same thing too? Heck, even Vegeta noticed, oh do you have any idea of what beautiful grand-babies I'm going to have!?"

"We have to get those two together!" Bulma and Chichi started talking babies and random ideas. Trunks stared at the wall in front of him, his eye started to twitch.

'_What the hell? Goku hasn't even been gone a day and they're already planning out our life?'_ He shook his head and didn't notice the footsteps walking towards him, until he felt someone grab his shoulder. He swiftly turned around and was met with Vegeta's glare.

"What are you doing Trunks?" He said quietly as he too, noticed the excited voices coming from the living room. Vegeta walked in along with Trunks, Chichi and Bulma quickly picked up their tea cups and pretended to drink tea. Trunks could feel their eyes following his every movement, making him uncomfortable.

"So Trunks, did you find Skylar?" Bulma asked him, trying her best not to giggle. Vegeta noticed and before Trunks could reply, Vegeta answered for him. "The brat's fine, now tell me at once what is going on woman."

"Nothing's going on! Vegeta you're just being paranoid." Bulma giggled and continued to sip at her tea. Trunks looked at Bulma then at Chichi, knowing damn well what was going on, he sighed and sat on couch. Gohan walked through the threshold and made his way to the couch, taking a seat next to Trunks.

"Would you look at that, it's already dark." Bulma said as she stood up. "I guess we should start going, I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on things if you don't mind Chi."

"Not at all Bulma, you know you're always welcomed here." Vegeta watched Bulma closely, still trying to figure out why the women were acting so giddy when Trunks had walked in. He looked at Trunks, who was currently in deep conversation with Gohan.

"They can't hide everything from me." He said to himself quietly as he walked outside to wait in the car. Trunks watched as Vegeta went to wait in the car and decided that he too, should go.

"Later Gohan."

"Later Trunks, you're coming over tomorrow right?"

"Umm..." His eyes darted to where Bulma and Chichi were talking and suddenly they turned around and looked at him, making him uncomfortable. "S-sure, I'll see you tomorrow." He said blushing as he walked past Bulma and Chichi, he quickly walked outside and got in the car. Gohan raised his eyebrows as he watched his friend walked away.

"Okaay, that was weird."


	4. Forever's too long

I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does. Please Review!

Enjoy!:3

* * *

><p>Chichi watched as the Briefs drove away and made her way to Skylar's room. She quietly opened the door and stepped in, Chichi took notice of the fact that Trunks had tucked Skylar in.<p>

'_What a sweet young man.' _She thought to herself and leaned down to kiss Skylar's forehead. '_Goodnight baby.' _She walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Chichi quietly made her way to her room, where she collapsed on the bed and cried softly into Goku's pillow.

'_Goku, why'd you leave? It doesn't make any sense, everything was fine yesterday.' _She sobbed quietly. Chichi sat up and wiped her eyes, remembering what Bulma told her, she sighed and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, she eventually fell asleep but was plagued all night by dreams of him.~~~~~

_The Next Day.._.

Skylar sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. '_What happened?' _She sat there pondering and everything started to fall into place.

'_Oh yeah, dad's gone.'_ She frowned as she felt her stomach clench and got up, making her way to the kitchen. She paused as she heard the familiar voices of her mother and friends. Skylar walked into the kitchen seeing Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan seated at the table eating breakfast. She saw Chichi cooking at the stove humming a tune.

"Oh, good morning darling. Here, I saved you a plate." She handed her a plate full of food. Bulma saw Skylar walking to the table, "Hey, why don't you sit over here next to _Trunks_?" Skylar rolled her eyes at how Bulma had exaggerated Trunks's name and sat down, knowing that Bulma was up to her matching games again. Bulma took a sip from her mug sent Chichi a questioning look, who shrugged and asked, "So, what are you doing today kiddo?" Chichi asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, probably go outside and train, what else is there to do anyways?" Skylar got up from her seat and put her dish in the sink. She slammed the door as she walked outside, Trunks watched the whole exchange and briskly followed her. Bulma's and Chichi's eyebrows raised, Bulma looked at Chichi.

"How about I take Skylar with me shopping to West City? You know, to get her mind off things."

"You can try, but that girl is just like her father when it comes to fashion and clothes. The only remedy that helps them to get something off their mind is to train." Chichi said shaking her head, "You _can try_, but I can't assure you that she'll want to go." The women turned to look out the window.~~

Trunks walked over to Skylar as she was stretching out and warming up. She noticed him and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"What Trunks?!" She snapped, clearly pissed off.

"Whoa! Chill out out Skylar, I was only gonna ask you, if you wanted to go on a walk with me?" Trunks asked her cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't decide to try and beat him into a pulp. He watched her carefully as she studied him.

"Okay, let's go then." They had only walked a couple of feet before Trunks randomly said, "I bet I can beat you in a race no sweat." Skylar laughed at him.

"You wanna find out?"

"Fine, just don't throw a fit when I win."

"I think I'm the one who should be saying that." Skylar huffed at what he said and turned super saiyan. Trunks laughed.

"Are you seriously going to try and beat me by turning super?" He laughed some more before getting all serious, "Cause if that's the case, I might as well go super saiyan myself." Their energy crackled and they stood side-by-side and got ready.

"From here, till we get to the edge of the forest, think your royal, arrogant ass can handle it?" Skylar asked smirking.

"Pfft, are you kidding me? That's nothing compared to the training I do every day." They smirked at each other before taking off in a blur of yellow. The scenery around them was reduced into just a blur.

"Why don't you just give up Skylar, we already know who's gonna win."

"So why haven't you given up yet Trunks?" They kept running even after they had reached the forest, knocking down some trees as they passed. They ran until they reached a large wheat field and collapsed on the ground laughing. Trunks sat up and smiled.

"We should do that more often." He said and watched her as she smiled and sat up on her elbows. They stayed like that, watching the clouds pass by as the field swayed with the wind. It was silent to say the least, with the exception of the faint wind chimes in the distance. Trunks looked over at Skylar and memorized the color of her hair as it blew in a certain direction and the small dot below her eye. He looked back up at the sky and smiled to himself. Skylar had noticed him watching her and looked at him, only to see that he was looking at the sky again. She decided to break the silence.

"I don't want tomorrow to come." Trunks turned to look at her and saw that she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, focused on something in the horizon. The wind kept blowing her hair back and she sighed.

"I just wish things would stay like this forever." She looked over at him and saw as he rested his chin on his knees. Anger flashing in his eyes.

"How I would've wanted to forever stay in my mother's arms," he looked at her sadly for a moment, "but forever never lasts, no matter how much we wish for it. My fucking father made sure of that. He looked at me and instantly rejected me, he took me away from her arms and dumped me outside of a random place, which happened to be Capsule Corp.. He didn't even bother to ring the bell, just left me there and drove away. Gramps says that if he hadn't gone out to check the yard, who knows how long it would have been until they saw me in a blanket." Trunks chuckled, "Gramps says that I gave him one good look and started bawling. He says that Bunny ran past him and picked me up. Bulma was around ten years old and instantly asked if she could keep me." He started laughing harder. Skylar stared at him and asked.

"Do you ever want to meet him or your real mom?" She cringed as Trunks stopped laughing and the anger came flooding back.

"If I ever meet him I'll probably beat his ass for what he did, hell, the guy lives in Detroit, as for my mom... I don't know... I kinda want to but I don't know if she'll recognize me. But back to your statement... yeah, I do too." He said looking up.

"At least you know where your dad is." Trunks looked at Skylar, regretting what he said about his father. Suddenly, he scooted closer to her and did what came naturally to him, surprising them both. He wrapped an arm around her and gathered her close to his chest, embracing her. Skylar was blushing madly and was glad that her face was buried in his chest. On the other hand, Trunks's mind was racing as he too, was blushing.

'_Why am I blushing? She's just your friend, it's not like you've never hugged before. So why the hell am I blushing!?'_ They stayed like that for awhile, neither saying a word to the other. That is until they sensed that Gohan was flying their way. Skylar pushed Trunks a good three feet away from her and looked down at her shoes, Trunks doing the same. Less than a minute later, Gohan landed behind Trunks placing a firm hand on his shoulder and almost instantly, Trunks stiffened, getting a small idea of the subliminal hint.

'_Does he know something? Or, did he see anything?'_

"Hey Sky, mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to head back cause you're going shopping with Bulma."

"Oh yay, doesn't mom know how much I _love_ shopping?" She said sarcastically, and she got up and took off, leaving Trunks alone with Gohan.

"Hey squirt, how 'bout we do a quick spar before we head back?"

"Erm, sure I guess, why not?" With that, both saiyans got into their fighting positions and began their spar.

They were all oblivious to the danger and dark days looming ahead of them.


	5. The beginning of the end

I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does.

I recommend listening to Spectrum of the Sky by Break Of Reality, to this chapter!

Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>May 12th<em>

_9:00 AM/South City_

"Why do I have to go?" Skylar whined as she began to notably drag her feet, Trunks was a couple of steps ahead of her trying his best to ignore her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took quick deep breaths, he tried his best to remain calm, but his temper got the best of him.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" He whirled around yelling at her, his head pounding from her constant nagging.

"First of all you shouldn't even be asking me why you're even here, ask Bulma. She's the the one you should be bitching to, not me. But please, shut up already!" He whispered loudly as to not make a scene in the crowded city, but unfortunately Skylar had other plans.

"LOOK AT YOU! You're such a HYPOCRITE! If I recall, YOU were the one that was bitching about having to make a speech in front of a fucking audience! GOSH! YOU'RE SO UNPREDICTABLE!" Trunks cringed and covered his ears as he felt like they were about to explode. He leaned against a stop sign and noticed that some people were staring at the two of them. He glared at them, making them run off.

"You have a fucking problem, if not you're already fucking insane." He muttered quietly to himself and watched as she kept walking, hands on her hips.

That's when he felt it.

He quickly turned around, wide-eyed and looked up at the once blue sky that was now turning into a fiery mixture. He watched as a giant rock that was engulfed in flames descended from the sky, accompanied by smaller rocks, the sound of a tornado siren began to wail. Some people watched, frozen in fear while others began to panic and run.

"It's the end of the world!" A crazed man kept repeating to himself, which caught the attention of the people around them, more people began to scream. Then, Trunks watched as it neared land.

"Oh FUCK!" Trunks reacted quickly, he grabbed Skylar, who was rooted to the spot, and tackled her to the ground. He covered her, or at least he thought he did. Skylar could still see over his shoulder, she watched as the meteor disappeared in the horizon. There was a moment of silence when suddenly there was a strong gust of wind.

Windows from the tall skyscrapers, began to fall on the unprotected people below. She could feel the ground shake violently, making her somewhat dizzy. There was a loud sound, almost like the sound of a firework when it's released. One of the smaller rocks sailed past them and crashed into a building, making it burn and collapse. The faint sound of a child crying could be heard somewhere. A large truck lost control and swerved into a gas station blowing it up, flames and waves of heat engulfed the people nearby. Skylar watched and suddenly felt something land on her, something wet. She panicked as she felt it slide down her cheek, then there were more drops of the stuff. Almost as if it were raining, she looked closely at Trunks's shoulder and realized that it wasn't water, it was blood. She slowly looked up and almost threw up on Trunks.

A man had tried jumping from a burning building, but instead of falling on the ground, he was impaled by a pole near the two saiyans. Blood was raining down on them and Skylar looked away, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. The atmosphere was polluted with fiery smoke and the smell of burning flesh. She heard the sound of metal being teared apart, she looked over to where the truck had lost control and felt nauseous. Someone or something was ripping its way out of the truck that was on fire, she watched as the thing hissed and made weird sounds. It began to slowly walk onto the crumbling pavement, her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her vision began to darken and for the third time in her life, she was shaking in fear.

'_I can't pass out, not now. What if it sees us and attacks us? Damn it, Trunks is unconscious. I can't pass out, I can't pass out!' _She repeated to herself but her vision kept darkening. The next thing she saw was the thing disappearing into the reddened smoke. Then, everything went black.*****************

_8:30 PM_

Trunks woke up and noticed two things: Skylar was unconscious and the city was practically destroyed. He slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings.

'_What the hell happened?' _He had never seen so much blood on the ground, it was everywhere. There were many bodies strewn about, mangled and unrecognizable. As he stood next to Skylar's body on the ground, he felt something wet dripping onto his head, he looked up and saw the impaled body. He stumbled back a couple steps before turning around and finding a bush where he lost his breakfast. After Trunks wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he noticed a pipe on the ground and picked it up.

'_This might come in handy.' _He cautiously kept walking, keeping an eye out. Trunks was a couple of feet away from Skylar, when he heard it. A blood curdling scream sounded close to where they were, followed by another scream except, it sounded very inhumane. His heart began to pound loudly as he heard another scream, closer this time. He ran over to where Skylar was and tried waking her up.

"Skylar, wake up."

"..."

His ears suddenly twitched as he heard footsteps slowly making their way towards them, he bit his bottom lip and tried to wake her up again. He suddenly sensed something close to him, he froze as he acknowledged the thing. The thing was the most disturbing creature he had ever seen, even more disturbing then Frieza. It had an ominous aura yet, what disturbed Trunks was its transparent skin. It's skin somewhat reminded him of a hairless cat, except it was stretched out to the point where it looked painful. Its eyes were devoid of any color and it had a long, skinny neck. And it was looking for its next victim.

Trunks's eyes widened as the creature slowly crept it's way towards him. At the same time Trunks backed away, never taking his eyes off of it. Trunks got in his fighting stance and braced himself as the creature got on all fours. It's blood covered mouth opened, revealing its fang-like teeth. It charged at him with a blood curling scream.


	6. Demon People'

I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.

Please R/R

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mt. Paozu, Bulma and Videl were trying their best to comfort a very distressed Chichi. Gohan and Vegeta were taking turns looking out the front window, looking out for anything that could turn out to be dangerous. They had been watching the news for a while now, hoping for an update on the destruction of South City. Chichi had gotten worried as she remembered that Skylar and Trunks had gone to South City that morning.<p>

"Do you think they're okay?" Chichi chewed at the inside of her cheek. Vegeta scoffed.

"If anything, they're probably thinking that this is nothing in comparison to any other battle."

"How could you say something like that? They could be hurt or worse! They're only ten years-old!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, who covered his ears.

"Woman, they aren't weak or innocent like earthling brats. Did you forget? They're saiyans, they could easily eliminate any earthling that tries to harm them!" Gohan continued looking out the window.

'_I hope you're right Vegeta.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Back at South City..._

Trunks closed his eyes and swung the pipe just as the creature lunged at him. He heard a crack and opened his eyes horrified. He was face to face with the thing, it snapped its fangs at him and tried reaching out to him with its claws. Trunks was horrified as he realized that the creature was impaling itself, trying to reach him.

"What the!?" He swung as hard as could and threw the pole with the thing on it onto the ground. He raised his hand and aimed at the thing just as it got up and was scampering towards him with a slight limp, making it look creepier. It jumped in the air, determined to rip his throat out.

"GO TO HELL!" With that, he fired a large beam. The thing then fell to the floor with blood spewing from the freshly made wound and it got back up, charging at him in rage. Trunks decided to go super saiyan, not wanting to risk his chances in case the creature had been toying with him. The creature hissed at him and leaped once again, only this time, Trunks had had enough. He waited until it was close to him, when it was close enough he grabbed its throat and lifted it up in the air. The thing clawed at his arm, shredding his sleeve. Trunks raised his hand and shot.

There was a shriek followed by a splatter as its head exploded, sending blood and chunks of putrid flesh everywhere. Trunks jumped a little as he felt blood splatter on his face and he was practically coated in blood, he felt the body go limp and he threw it on the ground. He watched it and made sure that it was completely dead. He quickly walked over to Skylar and tried waking her up again.

Skylar felt something shaking her and calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks, who was covered in blood. She got up quickly and took a couple of steps away from him.

"W-what the hell happened to you?" She asked shakily, oblivious to what had happened while she was unconscious. Trunks walked over to her and she took a couple of steps back. Trunks frowned noticing her sudden withdrawal, he sighed and tried his best to explain.

"Well you see, while you were unconscious, I was attacked b-"

"By what?" She interrupted him just as he was about tell her.

"Look, if you keep interrupting me like that, I won't have time to explain and we might get attacked again." Skylar gave him a questioning look and sighed.

"Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, this weird creature attacked me. It kind of reminded me of a zombie, but it was waaay faster. You remember that movie we saw once?"

"Which one?"

"The one where these people are in a desert during the apocalypse."

"Trunks there are tons of movies like that, can't you be a little more specific?" Skylar pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kay fine, this chic is pregnant and a bunch of demon people are trying to kill the lady and her unborn child."

"Oh! I remember now! It was called Legion, or something like that right?"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyways, the thing that attacked me was similar to one of those demon people."

"Demon people?" Skylar asked in a bored tone, "Couldn't you come up with something better than that?"

"What's wrong with that? Isn't that what they are though?" Skylar rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Skylar. Do you think there are any survivors?"

"Judging by the way this place looks, there might not. Who knows? Maybe there are."

"Hey, how 'bout we fly around and check out the rest of the city?"

"Fine by me. Except, we have to stick together, just in case." With that, they took off looking at the city from above. There were so many bodies and so much destruction. As they flew, they heard the sound of glass breaking and a scream. Skylar turned to look at Trunks, who nodded his head at her and they both went down to where they heard the scream. They quietly walked along the crumbling road, looking at their surroundings. There was another scream along with glass breaking, they turned and ran in that direction. What they saw, made Trunks slightly cringe.

There, in the entrance of a store, was a large group of people who seemed normal at first. Until one of them turned and noticed the two. The thing was once human however, now it was missing a chunk of its face and an arm. Skylar felt sick as she saw the body of a child dangling from its bloody mouth. A woman and another child were cowering in front of the large group of 'demon people', as Trunks had put it. A plan formed in his mind.

'_It might work. If I could somehow distract all of them at once, we just might save those survivors'. _Trunks grabbed a somewhat large piece of gravel and chucked it at the group. Skylar gaped at Trunks, "Are you crazy!?" Trunks smirked down at her.

"Correction, I'm batshit crazy." He went super saiyan and looked over as one, if not all, turned around and snarled at them. Skylar looked up at her long-time friend and saw that he was smirking at the group.

'_Arrogant ass.' _She smirked and also went super saiyan. The demon at the very front opened it large mouth, dropping the dead child with a sickening crack and shrieked.

"Alright, listen closely, I'm going to take on all of them and you get that woman and her child somewhere safe."

"Trunks I don't think anywhere is safe at this moment." Trunks closed his eyes for a brief second.

"Fine, instead protect them and make sure they're not gravely injured." He powered up more, hoping that one of the Z fighters might sense them. Skylar noticed and did the same.

"Good luck old friend."

"Likewise."

They both stood their ground as the demons charged at them, snarling and making spine-chilling screams. Trunks dodged as one of the creatures lunged at him, he shot a decent sized ki blast at another one that was closing in on him fast. Skylar reached the mother and her child, who shrunk back in fear.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman began sobbing loudly, catching the attention of a demon. Skylar noticed it before it reached them and she fired a large blast disintegrating it. She turned back to the woman and noticed that she was cradling her daughter, who had many injuries.

"What happened to her?"

"We were running away from t-those things and she tripped and fell. I-I think she broke her leg." Skylar took a closer look at the girl and noticed bone sticking out from her knee. The woman collapsed on her knees crying.

"My little boy is dead!" The woman kept sobbing loudly and Skylar knew that it would eventually attract more of them.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but right now I really need you to be as quiet as you can."

"But, my son-"

"Like I said, I'm sorry for your loss. We have to get you and your daughter somewhere safe to treat your injuries." Skylar looked over at Trunks. He seemed to be holding off on his own for now. She bit her lip and tried thinking where she could leave the survivors without running into danger. She looked at the roof above them, it seemed sturdy. She looked back at the woman.

'_I wonder if she can walk?'_

"Can you walk?"

"Huh?"

"Are you able to move your feet and walk?"

"Yes, why?"

"Kay, never mind, just don't freak out or whatever, but I'm going to need you to hold on." The woman stared at her as if she was crazy. Skylar sighed and picked her and her daughter up, rolling her eyes as the woman screamed. She tried to make it quick but the woman kept squirming, weighing her down a bit. She finally managed to place them on the roof and noticed some of the demons had heard the scream. They ran lopsided and leaped in the air, trying to get on the low roof. One of them had managed to get a grasp on the ledge and Skylar fired a beam, missing its hand and instead shooting it in the face, splattering blood around them.

"You're not human either, are you?" The woman asked her nervously.

"No, I'm not." Skylar said, watching her best friend starting to struggle a bit and decided to help him.

"Stay right here and try not to make any sounds that could attract those things to you."

"Where are you going?!"

"I have to help my friend." She flew down and landed near Trunks, who was trying not to get his face bitten off.

"I thought I told you to stay with the survivors!?" Trunks grunted as he pushed away one of the demons.

"Well I thought you could use some help."

"I don't."

"Yeah right, you can't even talk to me without getting out of breath." Skylar watched as one of them tried jumping Trunks from behind. She easily shot it between the eyes, blood spewing from the hole. Suddenly there was a scream from somewhere behind them, they spun around and saw the same woman, now on the gravel, cradling the mangled body of the little boy.

"Fuck!" Trunks and Skylar flew as fast as they could towards the helpless woman, but it was too late. One or two jumped at the same time, ripping her arm off and she screamed again as the things fought over the arm, more had jumped on her tearing at whatever they could. Skylar watched in terror as the woman was being torn apart, but Trunks had other ideas. He ran over and began blasting heads off until all of the demons were dead, he pulled the dead bodies off the woman. Skylar ran over to them and watched in amazement as the woman had barely survived. She gurgled and spat out blood, she tried to say something. Trunks and Skylar leaned closer to hear her last words.

"P-please, t-take care of m-my daughter." The woman's eyes rolled and her body went limp. Trunks and Skylar looked at each other in horror.

"Holy Shit."


	7. Bodies

Just wanted to say Shout out to **WineIXI **and **Neoraichu** for reviewing!

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.<p>

Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skylar and Trunks were sitting cross-legged on the roof, pondering over what had happened.<p>

"Now what?" Skylar asked looking over at Trunks.

"We can't just leave them like this." Trunks stood up and he jumped down,cautiously walking into the store. Luckily, it had been a home-furniture and supplies store. He came back out with a couple of bed sheets and he sat next to the bodies. He laid out the sheet and carefully picked up the body of the little boy. He wrapped him up and tied both ends together. Trunks then set him aside and laid out another sheet.

"I'm going to need you to help me lift the body up."

"Wha-"

"Just help me get this over with." Skylar went over to him and they carefully picked her up, placing her on the sheet. Trunks did the same to her like he did to the child, putting her next to him. They sat there for awhile still wondering what to do, until Trunks broke the silence.

"Cannibals."

"What?"

"They're cannibals."

"Well no shit sherlock, isn't it obvious? People once sane are now eating the others! Not to mention they're stronger, faster and they're fucked up looking."

"And this all happened right after those rocks crashed in. I wonder if it has anything to do with people turning into cannibals?"

"Probably. I mean, that's a little bit coincidental. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Bulma and see what we can come up with."

"The question is, what are we going to do with that little girl? She looks no younger than two years old..." She trailed off as she looked behind Trunks, horrified.

"What?" Trunks looked behind him and his eyes widened. In the distance, there was a giant pack of cannibals limping towards them at a fast pace.

"Shit! There're too many of them for us to fight alone!" Skylar watched in terror as the cannibals began to close in on them. Trunks stared at the ground and clenched his fists. He looked over at Skylar, who had fear written all over her face. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over his plan.

"Skylar, I want you to stay on the roof with that little girl."

"Whoa! I am not going to hide like a coward Tr-"

"You're not going to fight! End of discussion."

"You know damn well you can't tell me what to do!" Trunks turned to look up at her and saw that she was already super saiyan. He sighed and looked back at the large group of cannibals near them.

"After seeing what these things are capable of, I don't want you to end up like that woman from earlier." Skylar stared at him and looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she realized that the cannibals were already there.

"Get on the roof." Skylar was surprised at how calm he sounded, almost as if he was relaxed. She flew onto the roof to where the little girl was and watched as Trunks powered up.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mt. Paozu_

_10:00 PM_

Gohan and Vegeta's eyes widened as they felt Trunks's ki spike dangerously high. Bulma noticed this and looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"The brat just powered up."

"And it doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon." Bulma and Chichi stared at them.

"Maybe he's jus-"

"This is bad...really bad." Chichi looked over at Gohan.

"W-what do you mean? Are they hurt?" Vegeta turned to look at the nervous women.

"It means that whatever they are fighting, is a lot stronger than we originally thought out to be." He rolled his eyes as he heard Chichi gasp.

"Shouldn't we go and help them?" Videl said as she handed Chichi a cup of tea.

"Whoa! Did you guys feel that?" Gohan suddenly said. Vegeta closed his eyes and he sensed more power levels near them, some scattered, but all high.

"Holy..." Gohan trailed off as he saw his mother gave him a warning look as she stood up to go into the kitchen.

"There's waay too many of them for those two to handle on their own." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to go." Gohan stood up and quickly went to his room, capsulizing his sword. He walked back into the living room and looked over at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, if you don't mind can you stay here and watch over? I'm not too sure South City's the only place where weird things are going on..." Vegeta glared at him.

"You better watch who you're speaking to half-breed." Vegeta said, interrupting him.

"Erm, sorry Vegeta. It's just that, I'm almost positive that whatever they're fighting might be near by..."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed brat, but they're already here."

"W-what!?" Vegeta covered his ears as Bulma screeched next to him.

"Woman would you shut up!?" Bulma ignored him and asked him again.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" She looked out into the dark and looked back at him.

"Yeah I've been sensing it for quite a while now." He said looking out the window and frowned.

"Whatever you do, do not and I mean do NOT tell the harpy. I do not want to hear her harpy shriek, nor do I want her to start an uproar." He said angrily. Gohan nodded his head and started making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Gohan turned and saw Videl walking towards him.

"V-Videl?" She smiled at him before handing him a key. He looked at her questioningly.

"I want you to take my car." Gohan stared at her.

"Why?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"To drive it silly."

"I know that, what I mean is, why? Why are you making me use your car."

"Well for one, You'll have something to use in case they're unconscious."

"Oh, okay." He noticed that Videl was still standing next him.

"Umm, is there anything el-" He got cut off as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me in one piece." Gohan blushed and muttered,

"I-I promise." Videl giggled as Gohan turned another shade of red.

"L-later Videl."

"Later Gohan." She watched as he walked out and started driving away.

"Please come back to me this time." She said quietly to herself and made her way back to the living room.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan drove as fast as the car could go. He kept hoping that he would make it there in time. He suddenly stopped and got out of the car, capsulizing it. He took out his sword and strapped it onto his back, before taking off. He flew towards South City and on his way he noticed black smoke rising from the city. As he neared he also saw the glow of ki blasts being released. He turned into a super saiyan and flew faster towards the high power levels.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Trunks was throwing random blasts at any cannibal that lunged at him, he watched as more began to reach him.

"How many of these fuckers are there?!" He dodged as one of the cannibals ran at him with an incredible speed.

"It's almost as if they're purposely trying to tire me." He muttered to himself as he dodged another one. He noticed from the corner of his eye that two were going to lunge at him, he turned to look at them and failed to notice one behind him. He felt a pair of of claws shred his shirt and dig into his back. He yelled out in pain and thought to himself,

'Well, I guess this is it.' He closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow. He heard the cannibal shriek but it didn't bite him.

'_The fuck?' _He turned around and saw the cannibal sliced in two. He heard someone clear their throat and he whirled around. He had never been happier to see the man in front of him, Gohan was slicing away and blasting at the cannibals like they were butter.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Trunks shouted as he dodged a cannibal that had launched itself at him.

"Yeah well, I kinda thought you might need some help." Gohan smirked at him, "By the way, where's Skylar?"Trunks looked over at the crumbling roof where he had told Skylar to stay put.

"She should be over there..." He pointed behind Gohan and he looked over at the building.

"Alright Trunks, stand behind me and brace yourself." Trunks did that and watched as Gohan started powering up.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!" Gohan released the powerful blast at the large group that had formed in front of them, Trunks was momentarily blinded and heard shrieks and screams. On the outside he looked brave, but on the inside he was terrified of everything that had happened up till now. The dust cleared somewhat and Gohan looked around him, noticing the dead bodies of both cannibals and mangled people. He looked over at Trunks.

"Trunks, I want you to tell me what happened here."

"We have to get the hell out if here." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Explain."

"If we don't get away from here, we'll get attacked again." Gohan looked in the direction where Trunks was staring at, there was a strangled cry somewhere in the city.

"Let's go before it reaches us." Trunks looked at Gohan and nodded. They made their way to roof and saw that Skylar had fallen asleep next to the the little girl.

"How the hell did she fall asleep with all the commotion that was going on?"

"She's a heavy sleeper." Gohan said as he picked up his little sister and noticed the little girl.

"Who's the kid?"

"She's an orphan as far as I know."

"What?"

"We found her with her mother right before they were going to get killed," Trunks looked down at the wrapped bodies, "Skylar brought them both on the roof and decided to help me. The woman probably thought it was safe to come down and she got attacked, resulting in that." He pointed to the bodies. Gohan looked and saw the other body.

"Who-? "

"Her brother was already dead when we found them." Trunks bent down and carefully picked the little girl up.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" Gohan watched as Trunks put the girl down and flew down to where the corpse of a mangled cannibal was and kneeled next to it.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Gohan muttered to himself, "Trunks you better be careful! It might spring up and take bite out of your face!" Trunks looked at him,

"Do you by any chance have an extra capsule or something to take this with me to Bulma?!" He yelled over to him. Gohan grumbled and took out the capsule containing Videls car, he released it and the car came out. He flew down and opened the door, putting Skylar and the girl in the back. Trunks looked at him and smirked.

"Videl's?"

"Shut up."

"Gohan."

"What now?" Gohan looked at him annoyed.

"Pass me the capsule." Gohan shut the door and walked over to him.

"Here."

"Thanks." They walked back and opened the trunk, placing the capsule in a small storage box. They went in and Gohan started the car and began driving. Meanwhile, Trunks had opened the glove compartment and he felt something heavy and cold. Curiously, he lifted it out and his eyes widened, Gohan who had been driving carefully, turned to look at Trunks.

"Oh shit! Put that away Trunks!"

"Why?"

"Uh, cause you don't know if that thing is loaded and you don't even know how to shoot a gun."

"So what? We might need it anyways." Trunks muttered and did as he was told. He looked out the window at the crumbling buildings. Suddenly there was slight thud on the car roof. Trunks looked over at Gohan and Gohan looked at Trunks, both wide eyed as they heard another thud. Gohan looked out the window and kept driving while Trunks looked out his window and he noticed blood streaming down, he jumped.

"Gohan, STOP!." Gohan slammed on the brakes and the body of a cannibal rolled down leaving blood on the window and all over the hood. They noticed that it was missing both of its legs and the wounds still looked fresh.

"Soo, does that mean they kill each other?" With that, another thud was heard along with another body rolling down.

"What the fu.." Gohan looked at that body and noticed its head missing.

"Is it raining dead cannibals or what the fuck is going on!?" Trunks decided to be brave and was about to open the sunroof and Gohan grabbed his arm, stopping him. Gohan shook his head.

"Hold on and put your seatbelt on." Trunks looked at him and sat down, strapping himself. He jerked back as Gohan began speeding, pedal to the metal. They heard and felt more thuds except, instead of on the car, it sounded behind them, following them. Trunks rolled his window down, cringing at the strong putrid smell and stuck his head out, looking behind them. His jaw fell and Gohan noticed his lack of words.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Mother of..."


	8. Running

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.

R/R! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Trunks gaped up at the giant monstrosity leering down at him. Its body was mostly composed of rotting corpses, basically it was a giant cannibal made up of smaller ones. Trunks reacted quickly and yanked his head back in and rolled up his window. He looked at Gohan and saw that he was about to roll down his window. Trunks grabbed his hand and put it back on the steering wheel. Gohan looked at him confused, Trunks was about to say something when they suddenly felt a large thud, making the car jump.<p>

"STEP ON IT!" Gohan drove even faster and Trunks looked back at the disgusting thing.

"Can't this car go any faster!?"

"It's going as fast as it can!"

"Why the fuck are we even driving!?" Gohan looked at him and Trunks ran a hand through his hair.

"Gohan find some place where we can hide the car, capsulize it and get the fuck home by flying!"

"What the fuck does it look I'm doing!?" The car bounced a couple of times and Trunks turned to look back at Skylar, who was still asleep.

'_How can she be asleep at a time like this!?' _Trunks took off his seat belt and crawled to the back. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Skylar get the fuck up!" He shook her some more until he saw her scowl and woke up.

"What's going on? Why are we in a car?" She looked around and saw Gohan driving.

"Gohan? Why are you driving?"

"Look, there's no time to explain, we're being chased by the most fucked up thing that you will ever see!" Skylar looked behind through the glass and she whirled back at Trunks.

"Then why the fuck is Gohan driving!?" Trunks looked over at Gohan, who looked like he was about to tear his hair out, and looked back at Skylar.

"I-I don't know! But what I do know is that we have to get the hell out of the car before that ugly piece of shit kills us!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up!?" Trunks and Skylar sat there quietly and stared at the back of Gohan's head, Gohan made a sharp turn and found a crumbling parking garage. He quickly drove in and turned the car off. Trunks didn't skip a beat and got out of the car along with Skylar, who was carrying the little girl.

"Is that girl even alive? She hasn't woken up since we found her and her mom." Trunks looked at her curiously. Gohan got out of the car and capsulized it.

"I'd rather have her unconscious than conscious. She'll just make a lot of noise and attract a shit load of those things." Gohan said as he walked over to them. The trio turned to look at the entrance.

"Well, it's now or never." With that, they powered up and flew out into the smokey night sky. Skylar looked down at the city nervously and Trunks noted her unease.

"What's on your mind Sky?" Skylar kept looking down at the city for a while longer before looking up at him.

"I was just wondering how something so big and brainless can hide itself completely?" Trunks looked down at the buildings.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, I mean yeah it can hide itself in the buildings but..."

"What I mean is, how is it capable of masking its life force."

"Umm cause it's more than likely dead but it can still somewhat walk?" Gohan who had been flying a couple of feet ahead of them, overheard and slowed down to stop and stood next to them.

"What's she's trying to say is that, how can something without a brain be capable of processing the fact that we know how to sense ki's and that in order to hide, it should somehow lower its ki to the point where it's non-existant." Trunks and Skylar stared at him with a blank look.

"What's wrong?" Trunks smirked at him and looked ahead.

"You're even more of a nerd than I expected." Trunks laughed and Gohan scowled.

"At least I'm smart enough to make a plan that'll actually work." Trunks frowned as Gohan and Skylar began laughing at him. Their laughter was cut short when they heard a monstrous roar, along with glass shattering. Trunks and Gohan groaned while Skylar stared at it with hatred.

"I've had just about enough with this!" She said angrily as she went super and aimed a large blast.

"Wait! We don't know if there's anybo-" He got cut off by Gohan who shook his head.

"Let her do it."

"But Gohan!"

"Trust me on this one Trunks." They watched in amazement as the blast got bigger and bigger.

"Goodbye!" She said and chucked the sphere at the cannibal below them, making sure that it wouldn't miss. Chunks of rotted skin spewed everywhere, releasing a putrid odor. They hovered there for awhile and watched in horror as body parts began to form one body.

"What the hell?"

"We should head home, there's no point in staying here. Besides, mom is probably pissing Vegeta off." Gohan said to the young saiyans. They began flying in the direction of Mt. Paozu, all the while thinking about the monstrosity that had been chasing them moments ago. It was then that they realized that they were taking the little girl with them. Gohan paused and looked at the child in Trunks's arms.

"So what exactly are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know, we can't just abandon her."

"She can be your new sister, Trunks." Skylar said as she flew next to him. The trio looked at each other and laughed.

"Wouldn't Vegeta like that?" Gohan said laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile at Mt. Paozu..._

_"_Son of a-!"

"Vegeta! Watch your language!"

"Pfft, you're one to talk." Vegeta was pacing around the living room, getting frustrated with each minute that passed.

"Woman I don't know if you've noticed, but we're completely surrounded." Bulma's eyes widened and she went to the window.

"Do not open that curtain! Woman are you stupid!?" Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

"Vegeta I think you're overreacting. Didn't you say that you could take them on?"

"Take who on?" Chichi had walked in and Vegeta briefly closed his eyes and looked over at Bulma.

"Yes woman, who am I going to take on?" Bulma stared at him in disbelief.

"We're surrounded Chi." Vegeta smacked a palm to his face and shook his head. Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of glass shattering. Vegeta took off running in the direction of the scream. He ran into Videl, who was crying and screaming.

"What the hell happened!?" Videl began crying even more and Vegeta felt his head starting to pound. She looked behind her shoulder with wide eyes.

"They're in the house!" With that, they heard the spine-chilling shrieks and hisses of the cannibals that had gotten in. Vegeta turned to look at Videl.

"You lock yourself in a room along with the woman and the harpy, and don't open the door." Videl didn't think twice and ran to where Bulma and Chichi were. Vegeta stood in the hall and waited for a minute until he saw one coming out of a room.

"Alright you disgusting fucks, get ready to meet your end by the prince of all saiyans!"

Videl ran into the living room scaring Bulma and Chichi.

"Videl, what's going on!?"

"We have to barricade ourselves in a room!" Chichi sprang up from the couch as she heard a grotesque shriek come from the hall.

"What the hell was that!?" Bulma looked over at Chichi

"Do you have a room without any windows by any chance!?"

"The only place I can think of is the bathroom."

"Let's go then! We don't have much time!" With that the women ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Don't you always carry a gun with you Videl?" Bulma whispered to Videl, afraid that more had broken into the house.

"Shit!" The other two women stared at her in wonder. Videl wiped her eyes and turned to look at them.

"Gohan has it." Chichi gasped

"Why would Gohan have your gun!?"

"I left my gun in the car that I gave to Gohan to use." Bulma blinked a couple of times.

"But Gohan doesn't drive.." She was cut short when there was a blast that shook the entire house.

Vegeta was easily destroying the cannibals with ki blasts.

"Pssht I can't believe Trunks and Kakarott's brat were having such difficulty in eliminating these things." He soon grew bored and made a hole in the roof, not caring about the consequences later. He flew up into the air and took note on how many there were. He noticed that they were limping to where the first couple of cannibals had broken in. He slightly powered up and began charging a large blast at the cannibals.

"Final Flash!" The giant wave was released and it engulfed the legion of cannibals. Vegeta stood on the roof and smirked as he looked ahead at the burnt trees and crater that he created. He hopped down and made his way inside. He sensed the distressed ki's coming from inside the bathroom. He smirked and kicked the door down, wincing as he heard the loud screams.

"What the hell Vegeta!?" Bulma shrieked at him and he covered his ears.

"Woman would you shut up and stop yelling in my fucking ears!?" Videl watched as the two started arguing and tensed as she heard the sound of footsteps on the roof. Chichi also heard and she began to panic.

"H-hey guys, do you think they're on the ceiling?" She whispered in fear. Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

"Poor harpy, you're so clueless," he laughed "Ha! I almost forgot. You can't sense ki's can you?" He said and and Bulma smacked him across the chest.

"Hey! That's not nice Vegeta! Why do you always have to be so condescending?" Vegeta scoffed and looked towards the kitchen entrance.

"Whatever woman." He continued to stare at the door and waited patiently.

"Instead, you should start preparing a meal for four saiyans cause I'm almost positive we're all starving." As soon as he said that, the door at the front of the house swung open and Skylar ran in but stopped short as she noticed the broken glass. Trunks and Gohan walked in and also noticed the damaged windows and blood streaked walls.

"What happened here?" Trunks looked around and placed the little girl on the couch. He saw Vegeta walking towards them and the trio met him halfway. Chichi looked around the corner and cried out when she saw Gohan and Skylar. She ran towards them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh I'm so happy you two are back! I was so worried! You're not hurt are you!?" She said, not giving them time to speak. Bulma ran over and hugged Trunks slightly lifting him from his feet.

"Trunks Brief, I'm glad you're safe darling!" She cried and Trunks blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry I made you worry mum." He said and Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Trunks made eye contact with him and Vegeta nodded his head at him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do boy." Trunks nodded his head.

"Damn right I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in the past days! I've been busy with school and didn't have the time to write. I also apologize that this chapter is crappy, well at least I think it's kind of meh. I'll try to upload another chapter or two over the weekend/week!


	9. Arrival

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does!**

**Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They were all now standing in the living room listening to Trunks as he began telling them about the giant rock and the cannibals. Trunks was in the middle of describing the first creature that had attacked him, when Bulma stood up and interrupted him.<p>

"I think it's best if we all go and stay at my place. I mean, it'd be a lot safer then staying here." They nodded their heads in agreement and The Son family began packing whatever they could in suitcases, bookbags and trash bags. While they were packing, Trunks noticed Vegeta staring at him in disgust.

"Erm, what I do this time?" He asked carefully. Vegeta covered his nose and walked towards him.

"When we get home, you are going to head straight to the damn shower. You reek of blood and of those ugly things. Understood? Not to mention you're covered in their blood." Trunks frowned at him and was about to say something, but thought better of it.

Bulma had decided to help Chichi pack her belongings and also helped her drag the bags to the living room. She noticed that there were already other suitcases piled and that Gohan and Skylar were already waiting with the others.

"They grow up fast, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. But at least they are old enough to help me once this little guy is born."

"You think it's going to be a boy?" Chichi smiled at her.

"Yes I do." Chichi thought for a moment before asking,

"When are you and Vegeta going to settle down?" Bulma stayed quiet for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know. The man is always training and every time I ask him he tells me that raising Trunks was difficult enough and that raising a child of our own is going to hold him back with his training!"

"I always wondered that."

"What?"

"How did you and Vegeta break the news to Trunks about, you know.. You not being his real mother."

"That boy surprises me honestly. When Vegeta and I sat him down on the couch and told him that I wasn't his real mother and that Vegeta was his older brother, I thought he was going to start asking a bunch of questions, but instead he ended up saying that he already knew. How he found out? We don't know." Bulma helped her carry the last bag and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think we're going to have to take my capsule plane." Chichi nodded in agreement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, everyone except for Vegeta, was on the plane. They flew past East City and as they flew, they noticed that the lights below we're shutting down.

"That's odd.." Bulma muttered to herself and kept going. They finally reached West City, thankful that nothing had happened yet. They went inside and noticed that Bunny was making dinner and Vegeta was already eating. He glared at Trunks, who ran up the stairs to the shower.

"Oh! I didn't know we were having company over tonight sweetie!" Bunny said surprised.

"Mom? Did anything strange happen during the day or while we were gone?" Everyone waited patiently for the blonde to answer.

"Well...this strange looking man came by asking for you and your father."

"Who?" Everyone turned to look at Vegeta, who hadn't said much since they got there.

"He had black hair and gorgeous blue eyes." Bulma rolled her eyes noticing that her mother was getting off topic.

"Mom! Forget the blue eyes! What was it that was strange about him?!"

"Oh! Well, he had a tail like Gohan's when he was little..." Vegeta stood up suddenly, knocking down his chair in the process.

"Are you telling the truth ditz!?" Bulma glared at Vegeta but Bunny ignored the last part and just nodded her head. Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked at Vegeta.

"I thought you said we were the last saiyans?" Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists.

"There must be an explanation for this."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Skylar who was sitting on the counter top, spoke up.

"For all we know he could be plotting against us." Everyone turned to look at Trunks, who was walking into the kitchen with a towel across his shoulders.

"Let's just hope that he's not." Gohan responded while looking at Vegeta.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to check on the little girl you guys brought along. By the way, where did you find her?" Bulma asked while walking down to the infirmary, Chichi and Videl followed as well. Trunks sighed shaking his head and turned to look at Skylar and Gohan.

"I guess you guys are going to be staying with us 'til things clear up."

"Seems like we are." Skylar replied and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Vegeta? How do you think that saiyan, if he is a saiyan, knows you?" Vegeta smirked and replied arrogantly, "Simple, I'm the prince of all saiyans." Skylar groaned and rolled her eyes while Trunks and Gohan chuckled.

"No shit, I mean how does he know that you're living here. I mean, he could have gone directly to where you were earlier but instead came to Capsule Corp.." They sat in silence for a while, pondering until Gohan spoke up.

"You know, she's got a point there." He said to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him annoyed and narrowed his eyes. He sighed,

"Whoever the hell he is, he's no threat to me. I could easily take him out if he tried to act up."

"Let's just hope this doesn't come back and bite us in the ass later on." Trunks said more to himself than the others.

"What we need to figure out is, what are going to do about thi.." Skylar got cut off by a loud knock on the large door.

"What dumb ass can't see or use the door bell?" Vegeta muttered to himself. No one moved to answer until Gohan went to answer it, Trunks and Skylar behind him. Before Gohan could open the door, Trunks stopped him.

"Hold on, what if it's a cannibal?"

"I'll just blast him I guess. Why are you being so paranoid Trunks? What happened to the little rebel I knew?" He replied chuckling. He opened it and was met with blue eyes and black hair. Gohan took a small step back, uncomfortable with being suddenly up close to someone.

"Hello"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that I didn't upload for a while. I also apologize about the fact that this chapter is short.**


	10. Going against the odds

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama Does.**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A tall lean man with blue eyes and black hair stood on the other side of the door. Gohan noticed that the man was leering at Trunks.<p>

"Can I help you?" Gohan said, stepping in front of Trunks. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"The names Blaze" Gohan stared at his hand before deciding to actually shake the hand. Blaze suddenly unwound his tail that had been hidden in his shirt. Trunks and Skylar gasped as they saw the appendage. Vegeta, who was sitting at the table heard the gasps and decided to make his way towards the door.

"S-so I guess that means you're a saiyan huh?" Gohan stammered.

"Yes, I was abandoned by my father when I was two years old."

"Erm my apologies." Gohan tried his best not to roll his eyes. He noticed that the saiyan kept looking and smirking at Trunks, who was starting to feel uncomfortable. Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Why exactly are you here?" Blaze continued to smirk before replying,

"I see that the young princess is living with you." Trunks's anger got the best of him and began to charge at him but Vegeta beat him to the punch.

"You better answer the question as to why you're here." Blaze began to power up to the point where his hair began to flash yellow. The four saiyans stared at him with wide eyes.

"What!? No way!" Gohan said in disbelief. Vegeta laughed and began to power up until his hair also began to flash yellow. Blaze smirked and his image faltered for a second and there was a bright flash of light. Vegeta grunted as he was repeatedly pelted with small energy blasts. After the dust cleared, Vegeta stood smirking back.

"Is that all you've got?" He said arrogantly. Blaze began to snicker and smirked.

"Don't get too cocky. Those tiny energy blasts were just child's play. In fact, those blasts absorb your energy." No sooner had he said that and Vegeta winced as he started to feel the effects. Blaze suddenly charged forward and before Vegeta could react, he was knocked down. Vegeta had his arm around his waist as the pain rippled through him.

"W-what the hell!?" He grunted and winced. Trunks gaped at Vegeta and turned to look back at Blaze, fists clenched.

"You bastard.." He went super saiyan and charged at Blaze foolishly.

"Trunks! No! Don't do it!" He ignored Skylar's warnings and tried to punch Blaze. His eyes widened as he was met with air and he whirled around to find Blaze. He suddenly felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He jumped back and was face to face with Blaze. Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get the words out. His mouth had gone dry and his eyes widened. Blaze noticed and smirked down at him.

"What's wrong prince? Too fast for you?" Trunks gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he realized that he was no match for him. He powered down to his normal stage and lowered his head. Blaze raised an eyebrow,

"Already giving up are you now?" He taunted before frowning and looked at him in disapproval and disgust. "Fucking joke." He spat at his feet and powered down. He looked over at Gohan and Skylar, smirking once again. Gohan could feel the anger boiling inside him. He shielded Skylar from Blaze as he began walking towards them and stopped a foot away from Gohan.

_'Strange, there's something about this guy. But what?' _Blaze narrowed his eyes and searched Gohan's ki. His eyes widened a fraction as he felt the sudden pulse. _'Impossible... I wonder if he is conscious of his inner power?' _He frowned, '_We have to get rid of him before he becomes too much of a threat...' _He hid his concern by smirking.

"Tch, you're all pathetic weaklings. And to answer your bothersome question that I couldn't answer since I was cut off rudely." He said nodding towards Trunks and Vegeta, who was now standing and glaring daggers at Blaze.

"I am here for a reason and that reason is to bring Dr. Briefs and Ms. Briefs with us to the Red Ribbon Army to work as scientists at our lab." Skylar cocked her head to the side.

"Us?" Blaze gave her a spine chilling smirk.

"There are six of us. All pure blooded saiyans. We landed here on earth not to long ago with a mission to destroy this planet and eradicate it's inhabitants. We encountered a group who held the same views as ours and we decided to join forces with them. Cause why the hell not? I know you are wondering why we didn't just blow this place up. Well we thought it'd be fun to enjoy ourselves and wreck havoc. Not to mention the delicious feeling of causing fear in you peop-"

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing you blabber about your disgusting fetish!" Vegeta said angrily. Blaze turned around to look at him before responding,

"You're one to talk prince Vegeta. Especially since you and I both know how much you thrive on other's fear. Stop lying to yourself. If I recall, you were Frieza's favorite pet. Why did he liked you as much as he did? You were merciless and enjoyed making them suffer before finishing them off, just like him. I have to say though, I am a little disappointed. You see, me and the rest saw you as a role model at the time. Now, you're a soft weakling living carefree." Vegeta was seething on the inside. But on the outside he looked calm and collected. Blaze knew that he had angered him and decided to anger them all.

"Well, it seems that I must go now." He turned his back and began to take to the sky. He stopped and turned to look at them.

"Keep in touch with your national news channel. I'm sure you'll see that we aren't playing games here." He said and flew towards the dark horizon. The four saiyans remained standing in the darkness.

"Son of a bitch!" Vegeta smashed his fist into the wall.

"He's up to something, I just know it." Vegeta turned to look at Gohan angrily.

"Great smart one! Nice of you to tell us! Even after he already fucking told us half breed!"

"Vegeta what's going on out here? Bulma came outside with the little girl in her arms, who was now awake and very alert. Trunks turned to look at her and began walking towards her.

"Mom we have turn the television on." He said as he was walking inside. Bulma looked after him in confusion.

"What's wrong with Trunks?" Gohan and Skylar walked inside and Vegeta turned to look at her.

"Shit happened that's what."

"What?" Vegeta sighed angrily and closed his eyes.

"There's a little fuck running around threatening the existence of every creature on this mud ball." Bulma looked at him in fear.

"Can't you just take him out?"

"No"

"W-what!?"

"There are six saiyans and by the looks of it, they're all strong. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I don't think we're going to be able to to handle this on our own." He said and made his way indoors, Bulma following closely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes after explaining, Bulma rushed to the phone and called Krillin, who contacted the rest of the Z fighters. They all flew over to Capsule Corp., even Master Roshi was brought over, with the help of Krillin of course. When they arrived, Gohan began to fully inform them. Now, everybody was seated in the living room watching the news. Time seemed to be going by very slowly and they were growing bored.

"Are you sure that guy is going to do something? I mean, maybe he was just messin' with you guys?" Yamcha shrunk back when he noticed the glare that Vegeta was giving him.

"Give it some time Yamcha, and Vegeta stop scowli-" Bulma was cut off as a news reporter suddenly showed up on the screen.

"Alright everyone be quiet!" Someone said and they watched intently, hoping that nothing had actually happened. The news reporter looked beyond terrified as he walked through rubble.

"W-we bring to you live from South City where catastrophic events have recently taken place earlier this morning." The camera zoomed in on a burnt building with broken windows.

"We are not sure where and if there are, any survivors. As you can see behind me, the once magnificent skyscrapers of South City, have been reduced to rubble and dust." Skylar rolled her eyes, "Did he have to exaggerate?"

"Quiet brat!" They watched as the reporter stumbled and regained his balance by leaning on a crumbling brick wall. The light of the camera casted the shadow of both the reporter and the camera man. Suddenly, the reporter's eyes widened and he began to tremble. They watched as the tall shadow of a man appeared next to the cameraman. The reporter backed away and screamed as the cameraman's neck was being squeezed. Skylar looked away as a grotesque 'pop' along with the sound of the camera being dropped was heard, making everything look upside down. Everyone was silent and continued to watch in horror as the reporter begged for his life, only for an arm to grasp his neck tightly. The man struggled to break free, his face was turning into an awful shade of purple. The Z fighter's grit their teeth and clenched their fists. Five more shadows suddenly appeared next to the one choking the reporter. The arm let go of the reporter and dropped him to the ground. The sound of gravel crunching was heard and the camera was lifted up, aimed at the one who had been choking the reporter. Trunks and Gohan growled as they recognized the man.

"My name is Blaze." He said smirking. Vegeta snarled and clenched his fists.

"How I would LOVE to wipe that smirk off his fucking face!" They returned their attention back to the television.

"You're all probably wondering just what the hell is going on? Aren't I right? You have probably already heard about us, The Red Ribbon Army. The same ones that you thought were dead and gone." He smirked as he heard the reporter let out a strangled gasp.

"We are back and stronger than ever! Not mention, this time, we'll be able to accomplish our mission! To end this country and continue with the rest of the continents until the world is ours! Call your special forces and reinforcements! They won't answer your cries for help! They are already six feet under!" He began to laugh maniacally for a while and stopped. He looked directly at the camera and it felt like he was looking directly at everyone that was seated in the living room. There was a sudden chill in the air and Skylar shuddered.

"However, I am waiting for a certain group that will try to attack us. You won't have any chances of winning or defeating any of us. To answer the question as to how many soldiers we have... We have more than you can count. Kill someone, and another crawls out. Give up. You know who you are." Blaze reached down and grasped the reporter's neck. The reporter looked terrified as Blaze pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. The reporter tried to get away, but it was useless. He kept begging to be spared. Blaze ignored his prayers and smirked as he pulled the trigger.

'SPLAT!' The Z fighters looked away as the reporter's brains were shot out. Blaze was covered in the reporter's blood and he dropped the limp body. He looked back at the camera with a smirk,

"Well now you see what we are capable of. And yes. I am still talking to _you. _Know that we will use almost _anything to destroy you." _He smirked one last time before the camera was shut off.

"I'll see _you _again in battle someday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you found this chapter a little gory! This story is rated M for a reason!**


End file.
